


How They Met Anakin

by WavesBlade



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Star Wars - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, Xenosaga
Genre: Badass characters, Crossover, First Impressions, First Meetings, Freedom, Gen, Looking the Other Way, Loss of Faith, Murder, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesBlade/pseuds/WavesBlade
Summary: How one reacts to the existence of slavery when confronted by it, especially in the form of an innocent child, can determine what kind of person they truly are at heart. It can shatter world views, send them into denial, force them to change or act; so much can happen within the span of that single moment. When dropped out of their own elements, struggling to adapt to a strange new life, how do these various characters from different worlds act in the face of depravity and injustice?





	How They Met Anakin

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few of these planned out (obvious from the tags), but feel free to suggest more, just be aware of my fandom limits and suggesting any character or fandom I haven't touched into. This will also be my first attempt writing some of these characters, sometimes from their PoV, sometimes from Anakin's. So feel free to tell me how I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Beatrix lived her life, perhaps she didn't live it as well as she could, allowing duty and loyalty to blind her to what was right, but in the end, she died for the Princess. Waking up on another planet had been unexpected, as had the extreme difference in technology that left her more lost and flabbergasted than she would ever admit aloud. But when push comes to shove, and injustice stares her straight in the face, she will bear her sword once more, and this time she will do what is right.

Anakin sits on his stool, mesmerized by the angel walking into Watto's shop, when the hair on the back of his neck prickles. Its not the first time he's felt it, he kinda doubts it'll be the last. He honestly doesn't want it to be the last time anyway, the weird little warning always lets him know to be careful. His eyes turn from the Angel towards a figure walking in behind her. He sights another woman, and at first, hes not sure why she feels dangerous. Then, she reaches up to flick her hair out of her one eye, and her eye meets his, and he goes oh so still.

He's seen eyes like that before, from bounty hunters or some of the Hutt goons that come in to deal with Watto.

She's killed before, a lot of people.

That eye is cold and calculating and so harsh and judging.

If she thought he was a danger, she'd kill him in a second. Still... he doesn't get the same feeling from them as he does her. He doesn't think shes bad, but she is dangerous. The way she walks is a weird kind of rigidness and relaxation, ready to act in a split second. He's seen some of the older bounty hunters hold themselves like that before. Her back is straight though, not crouched or apprehensive, its steel. One of her hands isn't that far from her... is that a vibro-sword? No way, that looks like one of those actual antique swords some of the peddlers have! Wizard...

He flushes a little when she notes his gaze on her sword, eyebrow raised, and averts his eyes, a little embarrassed.

He quickly returns to watching her when her gaze shifts to take in the store, and really takes her in.

She's tall, a little skinny side, with pale skin, around moms age maybe, he's not that good at telling that kind of thing. She looked strong, muscles all along her arms, so either a really hard worker, or a fighter of some kind. She had brown hair, going a bit below her neck. Her eye was weird,mix of red and purple. She had silvery cloth over her right eye, wrapping into her hair. Her face was blank and controlled as she looked around the store, unlike that eye of hers. She... was wearing white, oh boy, he could already see the sand-stains sticking into it. She had a sleeveless top that was tied together with cord between the two halves. The top connected into a cape that hung down to her feet. The inside part of the cloak and the white top looked red. On her hands was a large looking finger-less gauntlets that went a little past her wrists. On her right arm she had a metal brace extending to a bit above her elbow. Connecting her top and bottom half's was a buckle that held a sword sheath angling a bit behind her. Her leggings were a tight red-brown. Her boots, metallic, with a white red cloth mix at the top...

Aaaand she's caught him staring again, this time deciding to approach him. "A bit young to be manning a store."

Anakin shrugged. "It's what I do."

"Hmm," she hummed, eye appraising him, "Judging by the race of this store's owner, its not a family business."

"He's my master." Anakin doesn't quite manage to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Ah, you are an apprentice then."

"He owns me," said Anakin sourly.

The woman goes still, she goes so very still, and that eye narrows dangerously; his hair stands up on end to be on the receiving end of that sight. Its not cold anymore, its fire. "You are a slave."

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin," he bites out, then tenses, hes not supposed to talk to people like that, especially potential customers, Watto woulda flayed him if he heard that.

"You are," she says in a clipped tone, surprising him, before her mouth sets in a clenched line, "The more of the worlds outside my own I experience, the less pleased I am."

His eyes flicker to her hand as it rests on her sword. "I am rapidly growing tired of this farce."

Anakin blinked. "What does farce mean?"

"An absurd falseness," she said flatly, "One would think a galaxy wide collection of civilizations would overcome such vileness and barbarism, instead, it seems to have waded in deeper into filth. Gaia had its problems, especially egged on by madmen playing gods, but not like this."

She flicks her hair back again, her voice turning harsh, "A trading guild that blockades planets for profits, a galaxy wide Republic that is doubtful to offer meaningful aid, and now I find a world that apparently allows systematic slavery that I imagine the Republic looks the other way on. How much more degeneracy exists out here I wonder."

The angel is watching the hardened-woman with apprehension on her face, the weird floppy-earned alien is looking at her blankly, even the droid is watching, its dome swerved in their direction.

"I think I've had enough," she says in a clipped tone.

Then the man walks back in with Watto, looking irritated. "We're leaving."

"I'm sure you are," said the woman, eyes turning to look at Watto is his master flutters in, that no-sale-bad-look on his face that promised no food for him or his mother if he stepped a toe out of line...

He blinked.

And Watto was dead.

Anakin's whole world froze for a single moment as the two halves of his master fell to the floor, the woman's blade coated slick with blood that dribble down onto the sand covered floor. "I think I'm quite done. I stood aside one before in the face of injustice for the sake of sovereignty, I shan't do so anymore."

"Beatrix!" exclaimed the Angel, "Y-you just murdered him."

"Hmm, I hadn't noticed," said the woman mockingly, said Beatrix, eying Watto's corpse with disdain, "I don't particularly regret killing slaving scum."

"What you've done," said the man in an absolutely frustrated tone, "Is put us all in danger. We are not here to draw attention..."

"Then take the parts you need and leave," said Beatrix flatly, "This is where we part. I've chosen my path, and you have yours."

She turns away, dismissing him and everyone else, to look at Anakin's frozen form and wide eye stared. "Your slave master is dead, and you are free."

Anakin swallows thickly, dazed. "I... but... what about the chip?"

"The what?" asked Beatrix.

"The... the slave chip," Anakin stammered, "Its in every slave, one button press, and we blow up."

That fire is a sandstorm in her eye now, for a moment, that control on her face is gone and naked rage is in its place. Then its back and she asks in a firm tone. "Do you know where?"

Anakin hesitates. He's always known in a way, the way he just knows things despite him not knowing how he knows them. "Its... in my leg, so if I run away they can blow up my leg and still put me back to work after they punish me."

Wrath.

That's the word he's looking for that coats her eye now. "There will be a _reckoning_ for this, but for now, get up on the countertop, roll up your pant legs and brace yourself, this will be unpleasant."

His eyes go even wider as he realizes what she wants to do, and he loses any lingering distrust and fear. She's going to free him. She killed his master, and she's going to cut out the chip. He stared at her in wonder, at the reckoning she promised. She was justice, the justice that the slaves had hoped and prayed for for so long. The justice of the twin suns and the desert, unforgiving but equal in its treatment of everyone. Like the stories the grandmothers told them... so he smiled at her as the others in the background scurried to grab their parts and get out. He did as she requests without hesitation, watching as she pulled a hidden knife from her clothes. He guides her to the spot, and she cautiously presses down with her hand first, eye half closing...

And her hand glows white for a brief moment, and his entire world freezes again. "I sense it."

She has powers, like a..., "Are you a Jedi? Have... have you come to free us all?"

She frowns, scowling as she glares back at the door the others left through; had one of them been one? "I am no Jedi."

She looks around, spotting a rag on the countertop and hands it to him. "Bite down on it."

He does so and braces as she brings the knife down. "I am no Jedi, but I will free you, and everyone that I can. That I promise you, even if I can't save everyone, I will try."

He screams and cries into the cloth; its the best and worst pain he's ever felt in his life, as weird as it is to think that way. Worst because it kriffing hurts, best because the pain brings the end of his slavery. She offers no words of comfort, no kindness, just a cold and hard promise of justice and freedom. She's no Angel, that he's certain of. But since the actual Angel walked out without even looking back, he thinks that's alright. She pulls out the bloody chip and glares down at it; Anakin laughs weakly and pained, tears of happiness and agony in his eyes before he spits at the chip; one doesn't waste water on Tatooine, but that was worth it. Beatrix tosses it aside, and lays a glowing hand on his bloody leg; his wound heals in seconds and the pain goes away. As his shakes and writhing under her grip fades, he stares at her in wonder again, at her power and the freedom she brought. He decides hes going to follow Beatrix wherever she goes.

"Can... can you free my mom next?" he whispers.

"Take me to her," she says, nodding.

That night, while mom and Beatrix and others make plans and he sleeps, he dreams of Beatrix, glowing white, her blade shinning with power, surrounded by Hutt goons, a sneer on her face. "I once killed a hundred-knights single-handedly... to me, you lot are nothing more than insects."

There is blood and there is screaming as blaster bolts fill the air, and in the end, she stands over a pile of corpses, slowly approaching the fearful form of Jabba the Hutt with an army of slaves behind her. He sees himself, he sees Jira, he sees Kitster, he sees mom, and so many he knew and didn't know, all armed and dirty and bloody but free. Ready to met out justice and make the slavers pay.

Anakin smiles in his sleep, the best sleep of his life, pulling the covers tight to his neck...


End file.
